Young Justice II
by BrokenDuckUnableToRun
Summary: Continuing story of the second generation of heroes from the Young Justice team. Follow John Grayson, Kara Grayson, Erick Harper, Apollo West, Ashley Kent, Carson Reyes, Luna Reyes, Quinn West, Henry Allen, and Meloni Allen. Drama, secrets, romance, and action all in one! (Slash) Co-written by JumpRunDuck and BrokenUnableToFix. RATED STRONG T.
1. Intro

**A/N: This story is based off a roleplay. So, if you don't like the shippings or how the characters are, remember: Roleplay. The shippings are a bit random, I admit.. I just gotta love 'em XD**

**ALSO: Rated high T! (especially the parts with our dear buddy Erick here.. -pats Erick on the shoulder as he glares-)**

**Diclaimer: We do not in anyway own Young Justice (However if we did Bluepulse and Birdflash would already be married, and Snaibsel would already be engaged...) But we own our OC's**

* * *

**Mount Justice II, 12:00 PM**  
**January 1, 2036**

John Grayson looked around the cave.

His teammates were idiots.

They all took the night off because it was New Year's Eve. Most of them weren't even in the room. Heck; only the son of Richard Grayson and the son of Wally West were in the room.

The sixteen year old ebony looked around the room, contemplating on how to wake his best friend, Apollo West.

Apollo was blonde, and a very late sleeper.

The young Grayson bent over, so his mouth was right next to Apollo's ear, and whispered "Polly.. Wake up."

But, as the ebony knew, it didn't work. John just smirked and yelled "APOLLO! ME AND QUINNIE ARE EXPECTING TWINS!"

Now, _that _worked.

The blonde's gray eyes snapped open quickly as he jumped _literally _three feet into the air.

"WHA- WHE- Huh?!" He struggled to make his words as he looked straight at his best friend, who was smirking evilly.

"C-Chill out Polly! I was k-kidding!" John gasped out between hard laughs.

Apollo gave his dad's signature 'don't-make-me-hurt-you' look, which only made the Grayson laugh harder.

"Not. Funny." Apollo seethed, obviously ticked off.

"What's not funny?" A feminine voice asked.

Both boys turned to see the red-headed archer, Quinn West.

"Hey sis! You're not pregnant with Johnny's twins now, are you?" Apollo asked, a small smirk on his face as he sped over to his sister.

Quinn only gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face as she said "Okay; _what _the hell did I just walk into?"

"Johnny boy over there said he knocked you up... With twins." Apollo accused, knowing his sister would want to kill the little Grayson.

Quinn only replied in a low voice, "You hold him down... _I'll get the arrows_." The last part was said in a voice that could make you want to die... Over, and over; about five times.

The sixteen year old Grayson's light blue eyes widened as he quickly tried to escape, knowing the West siblings had a plan.. An _evil _plan.

Alas, quickly wasn't quick enough. I mean seriously; his best friend's a speedster!

Apollo smirked as he grabbed John's arm and pinned him to the couch. "Hey sis! Go get your arrows!"

As Quinn walked- no, sped out of the room, another speedster made her way into the room. Only to see her cousin sitting on top of his best friend.. In a very... _Pervy_ way.

Meloni Allen just looked the boys over up and down, before saying "Woah... Did I just walk into _something_?"

"Yeah! I'm pinning John to the couch!" The West replied, not realizing his cousin meant it in a perverted way.

John groaned. "You idiot. She meant did she walk into us-"

"Woah! I called it! Meloni! You owe me five bucks!" Another voice called.

The auburn haired speedster looked over her shoulder only to see her twin, Henry.

Henry pointed at the now blushing Apollo and John and said "See sis! I told you they'd hook up! Now.. Gimme five bucks." Then, motioning towards the two boys again, said "Oh. And dudes? Use protection."

That caused Apollo to blush even more- if that was possible.

A blur of red and green entered the now silent room, and if you looked closely, you could see a blur of silver.

"Okay, John. Are you ready?" Quinn's voice caused the young Grayson to shudder as he knew he was in _deep _trouble.

"Uhh... No.. Really.. There's no nee-" John's voice was cut off by Meloni as she yelled "OH! I called it! _THREESOME! _Henry! You owe _me_ five bucks!"

The West kids decided to ignore their cousins- even though they were obviously blushing, and just smirked at the boy before them.

"Now little birdy..." Quinn whispered in a creepy voice as she grabbed John's collar, and yanked him up, holding the sharp arrow in her other hand.

"You were told never to lie.. Otherwise.. Your wings might be.." She said, her voice growing creepier and creepier as she spoke. She brought the tip of the sharp arrow closer to John's neck as she unknowingly took her brothers place on top of the Grayson, and finished in a low whisper, smirking wider than she should be. "clipped.."

Now _THAT _scared the ebony more than the time he spoke 'out of term' and his dad heard.

"Quinn?! What are you doing to my brother?!" Kara Grayson called as she rose an eyebrow at her friend. "Are you and him about to..." She trailed off as she just stood there.

"No! But Apollo and John were!" Meloni piped up, causing her blonde cousin to smack her upside of the head.

Kara put a hand on her hip as she looked at Apollo. "You and my brother..? Okay. That's it." She leant over and grabbed Apollo's ear. "You and I need to _talk._"

Henry began snickering as he choked out between "Apollo.. You are screwed. And no; not in the fun way."

"Perv.." John muttered as he tried pushing Quinn off of his stomach, which ended up with her moving her knees to his chest.

He groaned as he heard another snicker coming from Meloni.

"Meloni.. You are a perverted little weasel.. But, you're my cousin. So, I love you anyway." The red-headed archer told her cousin, still holding the arrow to John's neck.

...

The blonde haired speedster knew he was in trouble when Kara had dragged him off.

She pulled him into the deserted training room.

"Do you like my brother?" Kara asks bluntly.

Apollo was taken aback by the question and said in a high voice "What? No! You're crazy!" obviously a lie.

Kara grabbed him by the should and leant forward, her dark blue eyes showing disbelief. "You sure?"

Next, Apollo did the unexpected.

He grabbed Kara by the waist, pulling her forward, and crashed his lips on hers.

Kara's blue eyes widened as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Apollo's neck, tilting her head.

They were stuck like that for a while before they heard the door open, revealing Carson Reyes.

Carson blinked. What the hell was he seeing? "Uhh..." He said, before quickly backing out and shutting the door.

"The hell?" He muttered as he made his way out of the hallway, fingering a box of cigarettes in his pocket.

...

"Hey, can you name your twins Erick and Erick?" Erick Harper joked as he saw John and Quinn.

The two glared at the raven archer, as he smirked.

"Okay, okay! I was kidding!" He said with his hands up. "Hey.. Have either of you seen Apollo?"

"Off making out with Grayson's sister down the hallway.. Why?" Carson asked, obviously unhappy.

"WHAT?!" John, Quinn, and Erick yelled in unison, while Henry and Meloni began snickering.

The shaggy haired ginger just merely shrugged. "What? That's what I saw anyway." He said, a small scowl appearing on his lips.

John, Erick, and Quinn seemed stunned as Meloni and Henry began speed-talking.

"If you need me, I'll be outside." Carson muttered as he made his way out of the of the room, heading towards the entrance.

...

It seemed like hours before Kara and Apollo departed, looking into each other's eyes.

"What was that..?" Kara whispered on to the blonde's lips, basically confused.

"I... Don't know." Apollo confessed, his arms still wrapped around Kara's petite waist.

Kara's dark blue eyes met Apollo's light gray as she whispered onto his lips "I like you.."

Apollo looked at her, shocked. Kara looked down, blushing.

"I.. I like you too.." He confessed, a small smile pulling over his lips.

...

Carson lit a cigarette with a match, then put the match out with the cigarette in his mouth.

Carson inhaled and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

He exhaled as a sigh.

"I thought I told you to quit." Carson looked up to see his twin sister, Luna Reyes.

"Doesn't mean I should listen." Carson responded coldly.

"Car... What happened?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"_Nothing._ Nothing happened." Carson snapped to his twin.

Luna sighed. "Car... You can tell me."

"I don't have to tell you _anything_." Carson snaps again.

Luna shook her head. She knew he'd come around eventually.

...

Erick was fuming, Quinn was disturbed, and John was... We don't know actually; he looked like the other two, but add jealousy to that.

"Why in the name of _hell _would he kiss _her?!_" Erick yelled, emphasizing on the _her_.

"I do NOT need to know about my brother's personal life, thank you very much." Quinn muttered, shaking her head, obviously still disturbed from the thought.

John just stayed silent as he folded his arms, scowling at the floor. Sure; he didn't understand why he was scowling, but he just went along with it.

The ebony noticed Erick was fuming, and just asked bluntly "Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend, _Harper_?"

That made Erick even angrier. "Why don't you just _shut your mouth, Grayson?!"_

The two glared at each other in silence.

It stayed that way until the Zeta-tube announced Ashley Kent's arrival.

"ASH!" Henry yelled in excitement as he sped towards the Zeta-tube.

Meloni smirked and turned to Quinn. "I'll make you a bet. If Ashley kisses Henry first, I give you five bucks. If Henry kisses Ashley first, you give me five bucks. Deal?" Quinn just smirked back, nodding as she shook her cousins hand.

* * *

**A/N: This story is Co-Written by JumpRunDuck and BrokenUnableToFix.**

**Oh, and please give John a hug in your dreams. You'll find out later why he was so scared when he spoke out of term, and you'll also find out why he and Erick were so upset.**

**ALSO: Trezha, here it is. (Only Trezha would get what I mean.)**


	2. Mission

**A/N: RATED STRONG T! (not yet, but soon{from Erick}!) -Cue Erick glare-**

**ALSO: We are aware there are MANNNYYY twins in this story, but that's just how the RolePlay ended up. **

**Oh! And to anyone who reads this that already knows that Henry and Ash are related: They don't know that. Nope. Nada. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Young Justice, we only own our OC's.**

* * *

The team suddenly heard a booming voice. Batman's voice. "Team, report to the debriefing room."

The team soon assembled into the debriefing room, in their uniforms.

"The Jokette has taken hostages in Gotham City, the whole city. She has somehow, created a wall around Gotham stopping all transportation to and from the city. She has demanded one billion dollars or she will release Joker gas onto the entire city."

The team silently waited for the second Batman to reach his point.

"You," he gestured to the team, "will penetrate the city via zeta-beam. The team will be lead by Shrike," He gestured to John, now Shrike, "KidFlash, Transparency, Phaser, and Magician will be on that team. The rest of you wait here, in case they need back up."

Interesting combination...

Why hadn't the league taken this mission? Wasn't this a little..._big _for them?

"Dismissed." Then the Bat left via Zeta-tube.

**Batman: B01**

...

**Shrike: B33**

**Magician: B34**

**KidFlash: B36**

**Phaser: B38**

**Transparency: B39**

They were Zeta'd into an alley, fortunately for John, his gray Shrike costume melded with the shadows, as did Kara's Magician.

Shrike looked like the Batman and Nightwing costumes in one. Black mask, cape, logo, and stripes that begin in the logo and go down to John's two middle fingers.

Magician looked like something you could by at Wal-Mart. Short sleeved gray t-shirt, sleeve-less black vest, dark gray shorts, black boots, black gloves that started at Kara's elbow and had stripes just like her brother's but with white instead of black. She normally let her long hair stay down during missions, and not to mention the most interesting feature of the costume. The masquerade mask.

As did the Transparency and Phaser costumes.

Luna's Phaser costume was a black turtleneck tanktop, with a faded dark blue "P" in the middle. She had black gloves and black jeans, with a black mask, that had top hidden by Luna's dark bangs.

Now, Carson's costume was simple, a black leather jacket with a black tee underneath. With dark gray jeans and a black mask.

But Apollo's costume, _did not._ The yellow and red was rather noticeable in the shadows, given how bright they were.

It wasn't his fault. _Someone_ had to carry on the tradition, and that someone had to be _him._

Shrike opened his glove computer, currently serving as a GPS.

"Jokette is in Wayne Towers. All we need to do is blow the walls and catch her." John, as Shrike said.

It sounded easy enough.

Note, the "_sounded" _part.

"Mage, Phaser, and Tran will go take out the walls. KF and I will get Jokette."

The team then disbanded.

...

There were three walls surrounding the city of Gotham.

One wall for each of them.

_Wonderful._

"_!sevisolpxE_" Magician whispered backwards, looking at the wall before her. She smirked. This was going to be fun.

Explosives appeared right infront of her. "_!llaw ta sevisolpxe worhT_" She said once again backwards, her blue eyes having a mischievous glint behind her masquerade mask.

The explosives were launched towards the first wall, slamming into the core- more likely, the middle. It took a hesitant reaction before the explosives blew, leaving the first wall blown up.

Magician reached towards her ear, pressing on the com-link. "First wall down."

...

Transparency looked at the wall before him, then to the explosives given to him by Magician.

He smirked as he held the explosives.

He morphed into a bird, still holding the explosives and scattered them along the second wall.

He morphed back into a human and smirked as the second wall blew.

He pressed the com-link. "Second wall down."

...

Phaser took her explosives and stuck them to the third wall using her flight abilities.

Although, she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way of the explosions...

But there's a reason she's called "Phaser".

As the explosives blew, she made herself transparent- meaning the smoke and the other effects of the explosion went right through her.

After the dust cleared she reached to her ear and pressed on the com-link. "Third wall down."

...

"Good. Now evacuate the city." Shrike commanded into the com-link.

He looked to KidFlash giving a nod signaling to begin phase 1: Distraction.

...

Shrike looked at the Henchmen from a distance.

He smirked.

This was going to be easy.

He took a smoke pellet from his utility belt and chucked over to the henchman.

Thick black smoke covered the area, blinding the thugs.

KidFlash took this opportunity to speed towards the lobby of the building.

Shrike just merely watched the Henchmen flail around amusingly.

As KidFlash entered the building, he was suddenly blinded by thick, green gas.

Momentarily stunned, he fell.

Laughing.

...

The smoke dissolved, leaving the Henchmen blinded for a short period of time.

Shrike took this opportunity, and knocked their feet out from under them.

As they fell to the ground, Shrike just smirked at them.

But that victorious feeling was suddenly squandered as he heard laughter.

Apollo's laughter.

He whisked around and began running towards to the lobby, worried.

...

Jokette smirked as she dragged the speedster to an elevator.

She pressed a button and they headed up to the roof of the tallest building in all Gotham.

...

Shrike looked around the lobby.

No one was there.

He leapt behind the front desk and went into security.

He looked at the security cameras.

"Darlotto." he cursed under his breath.

They were on the roof.

He began to make his way to the roof.

...

"!ytic eht ssorca draeh eciov ym ekaM" Magician said quickly.

"**Citizens of Gotham, evacuate the city now. This is for your own protection."**

People then came flooding out of buildings into streets.

There was chaos.

Oh yay.

More work.

The three young heroes sighed and began to take control of the evacuation.

...

Jokette smirked as she heard Magician's words.

This wasn't going according to plan, but this gave the clown queen of crime a new one.

Her gaze shifted from the city to the laughing boy beside her.

The gas was wearing off; which meant the boy would be in a coma for approximately three days.

Where was the fun in that?

She reached over, clasping her hands around the boy's neck.

He just kept laughing.

Suddenly the Grayson appeared on the roof.

Jokette turned to see him.

"_Ah! Birdie! So nice seeing you again!" _She smiled insanely.

"Put him _down._" Shrike said dangerously, birdarang in hand.

Jokette smiled wider, her hands still around the neck of the now silent Kid Flash.

"_Wro~ng choice of words Birdie_!" she said insanely.

She released her hold on KF's neck.

John's eyes widened.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Jokette smirked as the blonde speedster began falling.

John only lunged toward the edge of the roof, trying to grab KidFlash's hand.

...

Even as the young heroes tried to control the evacuation, there was still chaos.

It was madness.

A battlefield.

It had seemed like they had spent more time saving people than actually evacuating.

It was soooooo frustrating.

But Alpha never leaves a man behind...

It was still annoying though.

Like "ripping your own hair out" annoying.

Or even perhaps a "oh please kill me now" annoying.

Truthfully, I could go on and on and ooon, about how annoying this had been.

But I am positive you would not appreciate that, soooo...

All the young heroes could do was sigh, try to suck up all their annoyance and keep soldiering on.

And so they did.

...

Shrike grabs Kid Flash's hand, just barely.

Damn, he did not think KF would weigh this much...

He clutched tightly to the speedster's hand, completely forgetting the villain beside him.

Big mistake.

Jokette smirked.

She kicked Shrike in the ribs, causing his grip on Kid Flash's hand to loosen even more.

He was barely on the edge of the roof now.

He had to hold on, he _had to..._

Alas, this was not meant to be.

Jokette smirked even wider.

"_Little birdy trying to save his boyfriend, hmmm?" _

Now _that _caught Shrike off guard.

"He is _not _my-" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

Jokette had kicked him again _hard_.

Shrike, breathing hard, looked down at KF.

He felt his best friend's hand slipping from his own.

It was not a second later, when he saw his best friend..

Falling.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! JUST TRYING TO ADD SOME EXTRA WORDS BECAUSE WE NEEDED TO!**

**OHHHHH!**

**And here be a list-y (Yus, I said listy.) of le parents:**

**Zatanna and Dick McGrayson (Don't ask..) - John and Kara**

**M'gann and Jaime (Again.. Don't ask XD) - Luna and Carson**

**Artemis and Wally - Apollo and Quinn**

**Kara Kent and Bart Allen (Same as the others) - Ashley**

**Cissie King-Jones and Bart - Meloni and Henry**

**(Adoptive) Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper - Erick Harper**


End file.
